justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rave in the Grave
|artist = ft. Little Sis Nora |from = |tvfilm = |year = |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = ?/ / /? |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }} "Rave in the Grave" by featuring Little Sis Nora is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a voodoo doll that has a rose-and-fluorescent green body. It's head is rose pink, with a green lower jaw, 'sewn' together with turquoise thread. It's body is vertically halved into the 2 colors, and the halves are sewn together with turquoise threads as well. The green half of his body has a violet heart motif with a green border over the chest. Both his hands are red, with the turquoise thread designs. His left leg is red, and his right leg is green, also with the sewing design. He has buttons for eyes: left eye is a green button with a black dot; right eye is a black button with green thread in the centre, forming a cross. He has a tuft of the turquoise threading at the top of his head, along with three big pins: 2 having green heads and 1 having a lavender head. P2 P2 is an invisible man. He has a seemingly invisible head, with yellow glasses at the place of his eyes. His wardrobe includes a violet tuxedo shirt with a black open-chester collar, and black linings all over it. There's a chest pocket with a black lining, and four buttons as well. Underneath that, he wears a rose-red shirt, buttoned to the neck. He wears black pants and rose-red shoes. He also wears a yellow glove on his right hand. He has a violet hat, with a rose red rim. P3 P3 is a female medusa. She has deep blue skin. Her hairstyle resembles multiple yellow and orange snakes, tied together into a ponytail that is left hanging on her right side. She has red lips. Her wardrobe includes a yellow-and-turquoise sectioned dress - the turquoise half draped over the yellow, and hangs down all the way down; and a long yellow glove on her right hand. She is wearing brown leather boot heels, and a ankle ornament that resembles a violet snake spiraling her right leg. Her jewelry includes a violet ornamental necklace, and a single turquoise hanging earring on her left ear. She wears cat-eye sunglasses with a violet top rim. P4 P4 is a bright yellow, 'dead' tree stump. It has glowing violet eyes and a mouth, and the definition of a nose and arms with long branchlike fingers. It also has two leg-like structures. The whole body is covered in multiple branch-like structures with tree-like details. Background Gold Moves Trivia *''Rave in the Grave'' is the third song by AronChupa in the series. **It is the second credit appearance made by Little Sis Nora in the series. Gallery Others Raveinthegrave thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Raveinthegrave thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video AronChupa, Little Sis Nora - Rave in the Grave Teasers Rave in the Grave - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rave in the Grave - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by AronChupa Category:Songs by Little Sis Nora Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019